


3 Beds

by sublime42



Series: Daredevil Ageplay [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Baby!matt, Diapers, Hurt, OOC, Pain, Post S3, Wetting, daddy!foggy, matt whump, mommy!karen, mommy!marci, non sexual age play, nsap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 02:56:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16380095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sublime42/pseuds/sublime42
Summary: Matt has three beds: one at his apartment, one at Foggy and Marci’s place, and one at Karen’s. Sometimes, he thinks it’s a little funny. Most people only have one bed, except for maybe kids whose parents are divorced. But he’s grateful to have them, to always have a place to crash if he requires it, to have three separate places where people are guaranteed to care for him if he’s in need.(non-sexual age play and Matt whump). Post S3





	1. Foggy and Marci's Apartment

Matt has three beds: one at his apartment, one at Foggy and Marci’s place, and one at Karen’s. 

Sometimes, he thinks it’s a little funny. Most people only have one bed, except for maybe kids whose parents are divorced. But he’s grateful to have them, to always have a place to crash if he requires it, to have three separate places where people are guaranteed to care for him if he’s in need.

The nicest bed, judging by quality and overall luxury, is at Foggy and Marci’s apartment. It’s a double, and it has dark blue silk sheets and the softest comforter he’s ever felt in his life.

Foggy and Marci had to downsize to a smaller apartment since Nelson, Murdock and Page had opened, what with losing Foggy’s considerable income, but their new place had a guest room, and Marci had personally paid for the bedding inside it.

Marci, who has been “in” on their little game for several months now, never fails to spoil Matt, or Matty, as she now refers to him, any time she can. Foggy jokes that Matty is like a starter kid, but judging by how Marci reacts to him, Foggy’s sure she’s going to be a great mother.

00

Matt doesn’t realize it when he walks into work, but it’s at Foggy and Marci’s that he’s going to end up that day. 

The problem is that being Daredevil gave him an outlet for his stress, and usually he was so exhausted after patrols that he would simply fall asleep as soon as his head hit his pillow. Now that he’s mostly being Matt Murdock, and not running around taking down bad guys until three in the morning, he’s been having nightmares. Really bad ones. Enough to where he can’t get back to sleep afterward, leaving him pacing his apartment or ‘staring’ into space, trying to calm himself. 

He was okay for the first few days. Matt had been used to sleep deprivation. After about a week it began taking its toll. It became harder to concentrate at work, as his mind and body begged for rest. Coffee barely helped, and all in all Matt felt pretty miserable.

He’d done his best not to burden Foggy or Karen with his problems. They had enough to deal with - getting their law firm off the ground was no easy undertaking, and he didn’t want to add to it. He hoped that eventually he would be so tired that he’d just sleep through the night and that this problem could be managed.

00

It was happening again. Matt was walking into the church, the scent of blood heavy in the air. Father Lantom was dead, he knew it already and had mentally prepared himself for it, but then another smell hit him. More blood, but from someone else.

Karen. It was Karen’s blood.

Matt’s heart beat harder. He tracked the scent, locating her body, which was ice cold to the touch. Lifting her body into his arms, he begged it not be true, begged for her not to be dead.

And then suddenly, she moved. Her cold body moved, and her mouth opened, and she spoke.

“You failed,” came out in a hoarse whisper.

He began to shake, the pain and hurt of it too much for him.

Then he felt something tugging at his arm. And then he heard someone calling his name.

“Matt,” the voice - Foggy’s voice - called out. “Matt, buddy, you have to wake up.” 

Someone shook him harder, and it was enough to wake him fully.

He came to his senses, realizing that he actually was shaking, and that it was Foggy who had been touching him.

“Fog - what?” He questioned, confused. Why was Foggy in his bedroom?

“You fell asleep at your desk,” Foggy explained. “From the looks of it you were having a pretty bad nightmare. Maybe you should take the rest of today off.”

“At my desk,” Matt repeated. Fuck. “I don’t need to go. I’m fine. Just didn’t get enough sleep last night, but I’m fine now. We have a lot to do.”

Foggy sighed.

“I feel bad telling you this, but, um. You need to change your clothes.”

Matt noticed it then. His pants were wet. He’d - he’d wet himself while was was sleeping. Sure, it was a problem sometimes. He often wore protection to sleep even when he wasn't age playing. But to have it happen at work was just supremely humiliating.

Matt could feel his face turn red. Tears began to well up in his eyes. He tried to fight it, truly, but it was too hard. He couldn't stop them from pouring out.

“Hey, hey,” Foggy said, his tone soft, understanding. The way he spoke to Matty. “It's not a big deal. You have gym clothes you can change into, and no one will know.”

Matt felt Foggy's hand on his shoulder.

“There's no need to cry,” Foggy continued. 

Matt sniffled, feeling himself dropping mentally. Maybe he needed it. It had been weeks since he'd been in his headspace. Far too long it seemed.

Foggy could tell what was happening. Matt's whole stance seemed to change when he regressed. His posture wasn't as rigid, his face no longer a mask keeping his feelings from peaking through. He just looked all around younger and more innocent.

What surprised Foggy was that the change was happening at work. Usually they kept work separate from everything. But perhaps, with their busy schedules, Matt could no longer hold out. Foggy made a mental note to make more time for them going forward.

“Foggy,” Matty said softly, “Wanna go home.”

Foggy thought for a moment. They really did have a ton of work to do, but he and Karen could accomplish it by working together. He couldn't send Matty home by himself, though. Then he smiled. Marci was home, enjoying day four of her staycation. And she loved Matty. She would totally take him in.

“We'll get you out of here,” Foggy assured him. “First let's get you cleaned up.”

00

Marci was in the middle of a daytime soap binge when her phone rang. Foggy had asked if she minded taking Matty in until he and Karen could finish up at the office. Marci happily obliged. She liked Matt but loved Matty, being as sweet, polite and adorable as he was.

She was reading a text from Foggy reminding her to put a diaper on Matty when an uber pulled up, Matty sitting in the backseat. 

Marci opened the door to greet him.

“Hey, handsome!”, she smiled at him. He must have sensed her expression, as he smiled back, but Marci could tell he was exhausted.

00

Marci helped Matty inside, helping him take his jacket off before moving him to the couch. He yawned, and almost immediately, he put his thumb in his mouth.

“Ah, you’re sleepy. We’ll get you to bed. But first,” she opened a drawer and pulled something out. “Thumb out. Here,” she handed him a binky. It was red, like his Daredevil suit, and while Foggy and Karen didn’t seem to mind if he sucked his thumb, Marci thought a binky was more sanitary. 

Matty didn’t argue. He popped it into his mouth and allowed Marci to lead him to the bedroom.

She sat him on the bed and he heard her begin to move around. The top drawer of the dresser opened, and Marci pulled out his pjs. The soft ones with bunnies on them- his favorite. Another drawer opened and he heard the crinkle of a diaper being removed from a bag. Finally, the blanket that was used for such occasions was laid next to him.

He didn't argue with Marci about the need for protection. The fact was that he needed it. She was always gentle anyway, making sure to carefully remove his gym clothes and to secure the latches tightly, but not too tight. In another minute, she had Matty fully dressed for bedtime.

“Come on,” she urged him, pulling the covers back. Matty crawled into bed, almost instantly curling up and hugging one of the pillows. Marci sat near him, one hand on his back, rubbing him softly.

“Go to sleep, baby. You’re safe here,” she whispered, and Matty closed his eyes. The pacifier in his mouth helped relax him further, as did the warmth creeping up on him as his body heat warmed the blankets. Within minutes, he was asleep, and for the first time in a long while, he didn’t have any bad dreams.


	2. Karen's Apartment - No Stranger to Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt's injuries at Midland Circle still cause him pain sometimes, thankfully, Karen is happy to take care of him.
> 
> Not really age play here just a little Matt whump.

The bed at Karen’s house was more utilitarian. A single, with flannel sheets and a warm blanket, it was more functional than anything, but Matt still liked it. It was where he was now - tucked in and curled up on his side, and praying for the pain to stop.

Matt had recovered quite a bit since Midland circle, but not entirely. He still had a lot of aches and pains, especially in his back and hip, where he’d fractured and broken bones. It got worse if it rained or was cold, and now, in the middle of winter, where the temperature was freezing every day, it was terrible.

He’d tried to make it through the work day, really, he had, but by lunchtime he’d nearly started to cry from the pain of it, and it was then that Karen made an executive decision to bring him home and care for him. She’d gone so far as to help bundle him up in his coat and wrap his scarf to keep him warm while they walked the few steps to catch a taxi.

Now, they were here, in her warm apartment. A space heater stood near Matt’s bed and Karen sat near him, running her hands through his hair.

“I know it hurts, honey, but the pain meds will help. You can’t do anything like this, and just lying there and suffering isn’t right,” she tried to persuade him.

Matt hated pain meds, he hated how they dulled his senses mostly, but he really was in agony. He supposed if Karen would stay, he might be willing to take them.

“You’ll stay with me?” He asked, so quietly she barely heard him.

Karen nodded, “Of course. All day. I won’t leave your side.”

“...Okay,” he agreed. “But only if you promise.”

“I promise,” she reiterated. 

Matt heard her shift as she reached for the prescription bottle and shook two Percocets out, before reaching for a glass of water that she’d put on the bedside table.

Matt forced himself to sit up and another jolt of pain shot through him. He couldn’t help but grimace. 

“Open up,” Karen instructed, and watched as he stuck his tongue out. 

She placed the pills on it and held the glass to his lips.

“Try to drink the whole thing. You haven’t eaten much today, the least you can do is stay hydrated.”

Matt nearly rolled his eyes, but did as she asked. She was only looking out for his well being, after all.

00

It took about twenty minutes for the meds to kick in, and when they did, Matt felt much better. He would never admit it, but with the relief came a sense of calm that he could never experience any other time. It was as if his mental pain and fear ceased to exist, and he was left in a trance like state where nothing really mattered and all was well.

Karen was still near him, holding and massaging his hand as he rested. Though his senses were dulled, he could still sense her somewhat. At least, he could smell her - a scent that was something like honeysuckle. It reminded him of spring even though it was January, and a smile came across his face.

“Feeling better now?” Karen asked, noting the total change in Matt’s demeanor.

“So much better,” he replied, stretching a little now that there wasn’t absolute agony every time he tried to do so.

“You want to sleep, then? I won’t leave,” she told him again. She wanted him to feel safe, and apparently he needed her there for that to happen.

“Not really tired, just calm,” he answered. Then, in a smaller voice, he asked, “Maybe you can read me something?”

Now it was Karen’s turn to smile.

“Sure. Any requests?”

“Mmm… you choose.”

“Alright.” Karen stood up and walked towards the bookshelf. It mostly held Matty’s books, as this was Matty’s corner of her apartment, but she had some that were aimed at slightly older audiences too. She soon came to one that she felt might be of interest.

“How about The Hobbit?” She held a copy of it to her chest. It was an heirloom, previously owned by her brother before his untimely demise. She liked the thought of sharing it with Matt.

“Sure. And Karen?”

Karen looked at him.

“Yes?”

“Maybe… you wanna cuddle?”

It wasn’t a sexual request, that much Karen could tell. Matt seemed just to want to be held.

“Happy to do so,” she responded.

The bed was small, but they both fit on it, Karen leaning against the wall behind it, with Matt sitting between her legs, head resting on her chest as she read aloud.


End file.
